Short and Sweet
by MimiMichie
Summary: Hitsugaya is trying to work in his office, but he can't seem to do that with Hinamori around. HitsuHina. R&R Oneshot


Wooh! My first One-shot! I really like this story for some odd reason. I came up with the idea during v-ball practice today while everyone was hanging around the computer listening to _Potter Puppet Pals in the "Mysterious Ticking Sound"_. I really don't know how I came up with it to a Snape/Ron/Harry tune in the background but.. who cares. Anyways, read and review!

Summary- Hitsugaya is trying to work in his office, but he just can't seem to do that when Hinamori is in his office babbling about some piece of paper. HitsuHina.

Disclaimer- I no own BLEACH!

* * *

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office at his desk doing paper work. It was probably the most boring thing to do on a nice day like today (sunny and warm with a little wind), but he had to finish it because his lazy fuku-taichou_Matsumoto _was out drinking again. And although he could go to the bar and drag her back, he didn't see the point because the minute she came back, she would make up another excuse to go again. 

A knock was heard at the door. He sighed. Who could be at his door now of all times? Not Matsumoto for sure. "Who is it?" Hitsugaya asked, still doing his paper work.

"It's me, Hinamori." She answered excitedly.

"Come in," Hitsugaya said, not taking his eyes off of his paper work. He had way too much, and he was definitely going to finish it today.

Hinamori stumbled inside with a piece of paper in her hand. "Shriou-chan!!!!!!! Guess what?? GUESS, GUESS, GUESS!!!!!" She screamed. She then started to dance around his office, knowing he wouldn't mind one bit. The only time he ever even yelled at her was when she called him anything other than Hitsugaya-taichou.

"For the last time, Bed-Wetter Momo, my name is **Hitsugaya-taichou**. Now, what is it?" He asked, still not looking up from his work. He just didn't have time for any games right now, even if it was Hinamori. He still had two mountain pile stacks next to his desk, waiting to be written upon.

"And **I** do not wet the bed anymore! And why would I tell you if I want you to guess, silly?" giggled Hinamori. "Go through your memories!!! Then maybe you'll figure it out!" She laughed as she continued to dance around the room.

"Hinamori," He growled. He was getting annoyed. He _really_ needed to finish his work before dusk. It was 6:15 p.m. and he still had two stacks left.

"C'mon Hitsugaya-kun! Please?" She begged. She didn't want him to yell at her, but she really wanted him to guess.

"Can we please just talk about this later, Hinamori?" He said, looking back down. "Now's just not the time. I'm really busy, and I need to finish this fast. I don't have time for any games, Hinamori." He told her as he continued to do his work.

"But, Hitsugaya-kun! It's not a game! It's something really important!" She cried. She waved the piece of paper in the air. "See? It's got words on it!! It _is_ important too, just like your work!"

He stared at the paper in her hand. He could make out a few words like, YOU… FOUR…. FRIENDS… and HUMAN…. What could that make? '_You and four human friends? What does that have to do with me? I'm a __**shinigami.**__"_He sighed. He didn't want to yell at her, but it didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon. He'll just politely ask her to leave one more time.

"I'm a shinigami, Hinamori. What does a sheet about humans have to do with me? Now, would you _please_ go? I would _really_ like to finish this." He said. '_There. I even said please. That's not very often I say that, so she better get the hint.'_

Hinamori didn't get it. She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Shinigami? Well, no_ duh_ you're a shinigami! That's why you're here!"

"Exactly. So why are you showing me a sheet about humans?"

"Huh? OOOH!" She giggled. "It's not for humans, Shirou-chan. It's a fun thing for shinigamis! It's fantastic, really. I can't even _believe_ we got it. I want to take you and Nemu-chan and Oh! Matsumoto-san of course! I don't want to leave her out because then she'll whine about leaving her out. Hmmm… One more person…. Oh! I can't believe I for-"

"Hinamori! Will you please just shut up?! I asked you to leave; politely, yet you're still here! I don't have time for your stupid games or whatever they are!" He was terribly pissed for he needed to finish his work. "How many times have I told you that I don't have time for this? Too many times to count! I don't have time to do anything with humans right now! Will you just _please _leave me alone right now?!"

Hinamori's eyes widened. _'Did he just... yell at me? But… But!'_ Her lips trembled and tears slowly fell down her face. She _never_ had Hitsugaya-kun yell at her before except when she called him Hitsugaya-kun or Shirou-chan. She looked down at the floor as tears fell to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Here she came in to tell him the great news, yet he yelled at her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She annoyed him many times, but it never came to this.

"I…I'm sor –hic- sorry that –hic- that I –hic- ann…oyed you…. I….. I just wanted to tell you that we won –hic- the Summer Festival's Human Cruise Ship Prize!!! You didn't have to get so mad!" She ran out of his room dropping the paper on her way out. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shunpoed all the way to her room in the 5th Division.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He didn't want to, but he guessed it came right out without him even thinking. He got up from his desk, picked up the paper, and ran out of his room. "Momo! Wait up!"

As he shunpoed to her room in the 5th Division, he started thinking. '_How could I have been so stupid? All I had to do was listen to her good news. I'm sure it would've taken less than five minutes.' _He knocked on the door. "Hinamori?" He whispered. "I know you're in there… Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out without me even thinking! I'm really sorry!"

Hinamori was huddled on her couch with a pillow between her hands. She heard him and continued to cry. "What do you mean, you didn't mean to? How can you not mean to say something like that?!"

"Hinamori… It was stupid, _I _was stupid. I wish I could take it back. You know I would never say anything like that to you if I weren't stressed out!" He leaned against her door, hearing her tiny sobs.

"If you weren't stressed out? _If you weren't stressed out?!_ What if you were stressed out everyday? What would happen then? Would you still think I'm stupid, and my plans aren't worthy? And,besides, you basically _are_ stressed out everyday!"

"Hina-"

"Is that all you can say? Hinamori, this. Hinamori, that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry!? Is that truly all you can say because if it is, then just go."

"Well, then what do you want me to say?! I said sorry. I said I was stupid. I said that what I did was wrong, and I wish I could take it back! _What can I say to make you forgive me_?! Hinamori, _please._"

"Maybe…. Maybe… Maybe," She whispered, "I want you… to tell me that you… love me."

His eyes widened. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her? He always thought that she thought of him only as a younger brother. Although he did love her, he never wanted to tell her because he thought it would just trouble her, and she would never have the heart to turn him down.

"I… I want to tell it to you in your face." He said.

The door slowly opened to reveal a tear stained Hinamori. She rubbed her eyes against her sleeve and was pulled into a tight hug. Her eyes widened as his arms slowly went around her tiny waste.

"I love you, Momo. I always have." He whispered into her ear and pulled her into a short, but sweet, kiss.

"I love you too, Shirou-chan."

"Baka. It's Hitsugaya-taichou." He said while grinning. She giggled. They just confessed, but he's still not letting her call him Shirou-chan. This whole new step in her life made her happier than anything else that had happened in the past years. She was one step closer to something sweet.

Something like... maybe _marriage?_

OWARI.

* * *

THE END (owari) . 

Well I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it was a little bit too short, but I was trying to finish my homework at the same time. My story, kinda like the kiss. Short, but sweet. Ahahaha. Review!

xoxo MimiMichie


End file.
